Bringing Up Jamie
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Continuation of "Winter Surprise". Michael Myers is used to killing people; and everyone in Haddonfield being scared to death at the mere mention of his name. He is the Shape, the Boogeyman. Never in his life did Michael ever think he would be stuck caring for baby. Yet, here he was. I don't own any of the characters in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Genere: Family/Horror**

 **Rating: T for strong language and mild violence**

 **Characters: Michael, Dr. Loomis, Laurie, Jamie**

 **Summary: Continuation of "Winter Surprise". Michael Myers is used to killing people; and everyone in Haddonfield being scared to death at the mere mention of his name. He is the Shape, the Boogeyman. Never in his life did Michael ever think he would be stuck caring for baby. Yet, here he was. The psychopathic babysitter murderer was now caring for a baby. But this not just any baby. This baby was Jamie, his infant niece.**

* * *

December (24 hours after finding Jamie):

Michael puzzled over his current situation; as the infant continued to peacefully sleep in his arms. _Well, this is a fine fucking mess I got myself into._ The Shape said to himself. He sighed, as he rested his head against the soft chair he was in. _This child is going to need diapers, food, and whatever else babies need. And I don't know a thing about babies or how to care for one. Why oh why did I go soft like that, and take her in? Why did not I just take five minutes to dump her off at the police station?_ Michael thought. He then heard his niece yawn and coo softly. Michael looked down and saw his niece was staring straight at him. Then she smiled, and reached upwards with her hands. Michael could not help but chuckle. He then froze. The sound of his own happiness was very new to him. All he knew was rage and depression. He then stood up and walked over to the master bed. Slowly tilting his head to one side, Michael reached deep into his memories to see if he could recall anytime he had helped his mother care for Laurie when she was a baby. _Come on Michael Audrey, surely there is one tiny fragment of a useful memory._ The Shape said to himself. To his luck, there was one very sweet memory about him and his sister.

* * *

Flashback:

Michael Audrey Myers was sitting in front of the TV watching his favorite shows. Judith was on the sofa working on a reading assignment. When the show cut to commercial, Michael stood up.

"I'm getting a soda. You want one?" He asked his older sibling.

Judith looked away from her studies and nodded.

"Yeah. Get me a cherry pop please." She said.

Michael nodded and went to grab a coke for him, and a cherry pop for Judith. He returned with the sodas. Judy thanked Michael as the little boy returned to his spot.

"Hey, Judy, when do you think mommy and daddy will be home from the hospitable?" Michael asked.

"First of all, it's hospital. Second, I don't know. Dad said he was going to bring mom and the baby home today. But I'm sure the doctors will want to make sure everything is fine before they discharge them." Judith replied.

* * *

A whole 20 minutes of silence passed. Michael then changed the channel to see what gun-slinging movie was on. Michael loved watching the brave cowboys fight the evil cattle rustlers. During a romantic moment between the hero and the rancher's daughter; Michael turned and faced Judith. She had paused from her homework to enjoy the movie. As the final credits rolled, Their father entered the house. Donald Myers came in his eyes gleaming and a huge smile on his face.

"Michael! Judith! We are home; and there is someone who wants to meet you!" He called.

Michael and Judith leapt to their feet, and raced out to their father. Then, out of the car, stepped their mother; Edith Myers. In Edith's arms was a bundle of blankets. The children slowed down, as they neared their parents.

"Michael. Judith. Meet your baby sister, Laurie." Edith said.

End Flashback:

* * *

Michael sighed. The memory of his baby sister coming home from the hospital was nice. However, it was useless as far as child care information was concerned. He dug back into his memories again. Then it came to him.

Flashback:

"Michael, do you want to help me give Laurie a bath?" Asked Edith.

Michael nodded. The little boy loved helping his mother care for his baby sister.

"Sure mommy." He said.

The 5 year old followed his mother into the kitchen. Laurie was being held by Donald. Mr. Myers then passed the baby girl to his wife and left the room. Edith instructed Michael through the process.

"Make the water warm but not too warm. That's perfect. Now, carefully place Laurie in the sink. Good job honey." Edith said.

Michael smiled. He loved his baby sister.

* * *

"Now, lather up the cloth with the baby soap. Then, you scrub her little body all around. But not too hard Michael. Great job. Oh you're such a good big brother." Edith then said.

"Thanks mommy. I will be the bestest big brother in the world to Laurie." He replied.

Michael then looked at the giggling baby Laurie; and kissed her on the cheek.

"And I promise to love you forever Laurie." He said to the baby.

End flashback:

* * *

Michael sighed, and came out of the memory. He picked up his baby niece and walked into his room. Michael rummaged through the cabinet under the crib and found an unopened package of diapers, baby soap, a onesie, baby blankets and baby powder. The shape then entered the kitchen with Jamie and the items. After cleaning the sink, Michael filled the sink with warm water. Michael washed Jamie and changed her. The baby girl smiled up at her crazed uncle lovingly. Michael never wanted Jamie to go back to where the normal, typical people were. They'd ruin her. Besides, she was a Myers. And there was no shame in being a Myers. They were an old family, going all the way back to ancient Ireland. Michael smiled as he inspected his finished work. Jamie was all bundled up in soft baby blankets and looked very comfortable.

 _I will never let anyone take you away from me. Not even Laurie._ The Shape thought to himself.

* * *

Suddenly, sirens could be heard surrounding the house. Michael tensed up. He was unmasked and unarmed. He knew why the police were here. They were here for the baby. The shape growled lowly. Jamie, disturbed by the loud noises of the police outside started crying. Michael held her close and could hear the officers kicking down the door. Michael soon pulled from the cabinet draw a huge kitchen knife and was ready to fight them off. The police soon entered and saw the unmasked shape holding his knife and a crying baby.

"Hold your fire. He's got a kid. I think it might be Laurie Strode's missing infant." Said one of the officers.

Suddenly, Two more people entered the house. It was Laurie and Doctor Loomis.

"Michael." Said Loomis calmly.

Michael nodded slowly.

"Michael, don't let your rage hurt the baby. She is such a sweet baby Michael. Can I see her?" Loomis then said.

* * *

Michael tilted his head to the side, as if pondering on whether or not to let Loomis hold the baby. He then slowly handed Jamie over to Loomis, keeping a steady gaze on the cops.

"Thank you Michael." Loomis said.

He quickly hurried back to Laurie and handed the baby to her. This enraged Michael. He was going to loose his niece. She would grow up to hate him; just like his sister did. Michael raised his knife and went for the nearest officer. However, Michael never learned to not bring a knife to a gun fight. Michael was shot multiple times and was quickly apprehended. Laurie watched, as her older brother was rushed into the ambulance. As their eyes met, Laurie saw Michael was starring at her with a mixture of anger and hurt. Michael then reached out towards her. Laurie then realized, Michael was reaching out for his niece.

Laurie then cautiously walked up to Michael. She gently placed Jamie in Michaels lap. Everyone, especially Loomis; was shocked to see Michael smile and raise his one hand to touch the baby.

"We will come and visit you." Laurie said softly.

Michael nodded stiffly. Laurie then kissed her brother on the cheek. Michael looked at her confused.

"Your my brother Michael. I love you. I could never hate you." She said.

Michael was still looking puzzled as the ambulance doors were shut and he was returned to Smith's Grove Sanitarium.

* * *

 **Well this is Chapter 1. Stay tuned for chapter 2. Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael had been asleep for what felt like ages. His head was pounding; and he could feel the high from being on a cocktail of medicine. Michael groaned and rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pounding sensation. He noticed a hot meal was placed at his bedside. Michael slowly lifted himself up. The blanket covering him fell from his torso, revealing his bandaged chest wounds slightly. He pulled the meal over and saw it was his favorite dish; a rare steak with mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, with a side of butternut squash soup. To drink, Michael had an ice cold coke. Michael was puzzled. _This is my favorite. I am almost certain Loomis ordered it. Despite the hell I put him through, I can't help but feel like the old man is in some weird way; a member of my family._ Michael thought.

As the shape tucked into his dinner, he had failed to notice Laurie enter the room. She also had Jamie with her. Laurie watched her brother's every move. She was still afraid of him, but she tried not to show it. Michael sighed contently, as he ate every last bit of his meal. The hot food in his belly was a welcomed sensation. He had gone some time without eating. When his eyes met the gaze of his sister, his gaze became a cold, lifeless stare. The energy in the room felt tense. _No. I won't let my kid sister take advantage of my weakened state. She will try to fix me again. I can't be fixed. I never will be fixed._ Michael thought to himself.

* * *

"Michael." Laurie said softly.

 _Fuck you._

"Michael, I want to help you."

 _I can't be helped._

Laurie sighed and sat down on the chair not too far from Michael. She then looked again at her brother. _What happened to you that night Michael? Why did you do it? What goes on in that head of yours?_ Laurie asked herself. There had to be some way to reach him. Surely Michael had some sort of memory of her. Then, it came to Laurie. Smiling as the wheels in her mind began turning, Laurie approached Michael with a sense of confidence. Michael, unsure of what his sister had planned; tilted his head to the side.

"Remember Halloween back when I was 8 and you were 12? How we had a small party in your room? And Loomis let us borrow his radio; and we danced to to the music?" Laurie asked.

* * *

Michael nodded his head. _Yes, when your adopted parents found out Loomis allowed us a small celebration in my cell; they didn't allow visits for three months._ Michael thought to himself.

"Do you also remember that one time that one patient tried to hurt me? I was 11 and you were15." Laurie then said.

Michael tensed up as he nodded. On Laurie's last visit to him, a very dangerous patient got loose. The patient had somehow found his way to where Michael and Laurie were having ice cream. The patient in question then attacked and tried to drag the eleven year old Laurie away to hurt her. Michael had managed to fight him off; and was stabbing him with a near by knife, when Loomis and some guards arrived to deescalate the situation. After that, Laurie at the request of her adopted parents; stopped visiting Michael.

 _That asshole was almost my first kill. No one fucking tries to hurt my little sister and gets away with it._ Michael thought.

Laurie then wrapped her arms around her brother.

"I just wish I could make it all go away for you Michael." She said softly.

Michael said nothing.

 _It will never go away Laurie. Nothing can make it go away._

* * *

(One month later)

Michael had been back in the sanitarium for nearly a month. He paced his cell like a wild animal trying to find a way to escape. His breathing was heavy with his rage.

 _Laurie lied to me. That bitch lied. I should have never believed her. She lied. They all lie. Mom and Da lied. So did Judy. They all lied to me. Just because I have problems. They think they have a right to lie to me._

Michael punched one of the padded walls of his cell. He then sat on the bed and squeezed his head, while rocking back and forth. Normally, the sensation of squeezing and rocking offered some relief to his rage and distress. However, he was too frenzied and upset to be comforted by the sensation. Michael saw the nurse with his medicine. He took the medicine and laid down on his bed. The nurse offered a brave smile and saw Michael was drifting off. When she left, Michael fought through the fog the medicine was having on him. He grabbed a scalpel knife he had stolen from the surgeon's kit. The rage building was building up inside him. The depression from living an unending nightmare was being too much. Michael opened his veins and cut into his throat for good measure. The knife was discarded; and Michael fell to the cell floor. The shape was bleeding out.

"I can't force Michael to do anything Laurie." Loomis said over the phone.

* * *

"Laurie, I am sorry Michael's refusal to eat these last few days have caused you distress; but…Yes, I am doing all I can to help him understand you haven't lied to him….I know he's the only family you got…Yes…Goodnight Miss Strode…Oh sorry…Miss Myers." Loomis then said, hanging up.

The doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead. Little Jamie had gotten her first cold and Laurie was busy treating her. This had caused her to miss her scheduled visit to Michael; which had caused Michael to become very upset. Suddenly, Loomis heard a commotion outside his office. He looked outside to see medical personal racing to Michael's cell. Loomis, concerned for his patient, hurried over. What Loomis saw made his blood run cold. Michael Myers was lying on his cell floor barely alive after attempting to kill himself.

 _So, there is humanity left in you after all Michael._ Loomis thought.

Laurie drove down the road at Boogeyman speed, when Dr. Loomis told her what had happened. Jamie was fast asleep in the car seat behind her. Laurie soon saw the sanitarium come into view. After parking, Laurie gathered up Jamie and hurried into the lobby. There, Doctor Loomis waited for her. His expression looked grim. Laurie hurried up to him, her eyes full of the adrenaline from her one car race over to the institution.

* * *

"Where is he?" She asked, the panic clearly evident in her voice.

"You need to calm down." Loomis said.

"My brother just tried to kill himself! Like hell I'll stay calm!" Laurie hissed.

Loomis noticed Laurie's eyes darkened slightly. Apparently, darkening eyes in times of rage or great emotional stress was a Myers family trait; and not just reserved for Michael. Loomis sighed and put his hand on Laurie's shoulder as a comforting gesture. Thankfully, the surviving Myers sister was not as hard to physical prompt as her brother to sit down.

"Michael is alive. He missed the artery in his throat by half an inch. He is very weak though. I guess not even something like Michael Myers can tolerate massive blood loss." Loomis said.

"My brother is not a thing." Laurie corrected the doctor sternly.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I know this all must be very hard for you Laurie. Your brother kidnapping your baby. Seeing the small amount of humanity that has been fighting to get out of him. Now almost loosing the only family you have." Loomis said, with sympathy.

Laurie nodded. In one month, Laurie had been dealing with so many emotions. Guilt, anger, sadness, and everything in between. The surgeon then came out to greet Laurie.

"You Myers' sister?" He asked.

Laurie nodded.

"Your brother is a lucky man. Any deeper into his throat; and he would be dead right now." The surgeon then said.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Sure, Michael is in the recovery room. Come, I will take you there."

Laurie followed the surgeon down the brilliant white halls of Smith's Grove. Eventually, she was lead into the room her brother was in. Fresh stitches ran across his neck and wrists. His face was pale; and he looked almost like one of the many corpses he had created when he first broke away from the sanitarium. Laurie was able to release a sigh of relief when she saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. Laurie pulled a chair beside Michael and held his hand. Laurie tried to keep her emotions down. She tried to remain impartial to the thought of her deranged, psychopathic older brother trying to starve and kill himself. However, she could not bury her emotions like Michael had been able to. She couldn't shut out the pain of others like he could. And so, not caring who was watching or listening; Laurie cried.

* * *

"Michael. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you again. I needed to take care of Jamie. I'm sorry Mom and Da never visited you after the first few months. I'm sorry whatever caused you to become so mentally sick happened to you. But most of all, I'm sorry no one could ever make it all go away. No one made you better. I'm sorry we all gave up on you." Laurie sobbed.

Laurie then felt Michael lightly squeeze her hand in comfort. Laurie then saw her brother's eyes were no longer dark and devilish, but a beautiful brown with a hint of gold. His eyes glowed like the flame in a jack-o-lantern. Laurie then saw a single tear trickle down his cheek. That was all the proof she needed to know that there was a man within the monster; and he was fighting like hell to take over the body he had been forced to share with the monster since he was six years old.

"I promise you Michael. We will make you well again. You will be the best big brother and uncle in the world - or at least to us anyway." She said softly.

When Michael heard those words, he pulled his little sister into a strong embrace. And for once in her life, Laurie Myers felt safe with her brother.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 has a lot going on. If you look closely I reference a moment from Halloween 5 and no, 'Da' is not a typo. I figured the Myers family might be of Celtic descent. So 'Da' is a Celtic version of the word 'Dad'. If you are familiar with the Novelization of Halloween you will understand why I made the Myers siblings of Celtic descent. Anyway, I don't mean to offend anyone of Celtic descent with my use of Celtic terminology. Enjoy and reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michael had been institutionalized for six months. Jamie would be turning one year old soon. Michael sat in his cell drawing pictures of Jamie and his sister. Loomis was surprised how far Michael had come these past few months. Though he remained mute, Michael took up drawing and writing. As a child, when he had trouble expressing his thoughts; Michael would often use drawing or writing to help him communicate. However, he had stopped when he decided to never speak again. But now, the shape was drawing and writing as if he wanted to make up for all his missing years of communicating.

"Michael, I have news for you." Loomis said.

Michael beckoned his doctor over to him. Loomis obliged and walked calmly over to his patient. Michael tapped the seat next to his own at the table. Loomis sighed with relief as he sat down. His legs had begun to ache from making his rounds.

"It's about your niece Jamie. She has missed her speaking milestone. She's not talking. Delayed of speech. Laurie has asked to bring Jamie to me to see if I can help prompt her to speak. I used to help delayed speech children while studying for my doctorate in psychiatry." Loomis said.

* * *

Michael smiled. Loomis was a strange, sometimes borderline fanatical man; but his heart had always been in the right spot. Especially when it came to his work with the Myers family. Michael then nudged Loomis playfully with his elbow, like he used to when he was a boy. Loomis chuckled.

"I'm glad you have such confidence in me Michael." He said.

"Come on Jamie, say Ma-ma." Loomis cooed softly at the baby.

Jamie just giggled and clapped her hands. Laurie tried to hide her concern behind her smile. However, her daughter would not talk. Laurie took a sip of her coffee. Michael sat in the corner of the therapy room looking amused at it all.

"Jamie. Say Ma-ma. You can do it sweetheart. Mmm. Mmma." Loomis instructed.

Jamie looked utterly puzzled up at the doctor. Loomis by now had begun to feel very silly. Michael then got to his feet and walked over to his niece. He held her in one arm, and began pressing with two of his large fingers against her throat. Laurie was concerned Michael was relapsing into his murderous ways. However, Jamie showed no sign of pain or discomfort. And Michael seemed to be moving his fingers around Jamie's throat. He then used his thumb to lightly rub the lower jaw. After about five minutes, Michael placed Jamie down and returned to his seat. Laurie gave Michael a questioning look. However, what Michael had done had clearly done the trick. In that moment, Jamie spoke her first word.

* * *

"Ma-ma." Said the little girl.

Laurie gasped and turned to Michael.

"How did you know Michael?" She asked.

Michael took his note pad and wrote a note on it. He then passed it to his sister. Laurie read aloud.

 _"_ _I remember when you but a newborn, fresh from the hospital. Six months from that moment, you were not speaking. Mammy was worried but our Da new a trick that was passed down in the Myers family. To get a silent baby to find their voice and speak; all one has to do is apply gentle pressure while rubbing the throat and lower jaw. This is rumored to loosen the parts of throat used for speaking; as it was believed delayed speech in babies was caused by a tight throat."_

Laurie smiled. She had no idea she had been a mute in the first few months of life. Michael then stood at full height; and hugged his little sister lovingly. Loomis looked on, a fatherly smile on his face. In some strange way, he felt that he had adopted the Myers siblings unofficially. It was unorthodox to have such feelings in his profession. However, Loomis never saw the harm in being unorthodox; when it was appropriate. Besides, the Myers children were barely older than his own, when he was assigned to Michael. With this in mind, Loomis watched as Michael placed a tender kiss on his sister's forehead.

* * *

"I have to go. Jamie's father is in town again. I better go and meet him." Laurie said.

Michael tilted his head sideways, his eyes darkened slightly. They way Laurie spoke about the man who sired his niece with her had caused a small feeling of anger in him. His little sister was hiding something from him. He could feel it deep inside him. He could feel the boogeyman within him rise. But this time, the boogeyman was mixed with the protectiveness he felt for her when that one patient tried to hurt her. Loomis could see Michael was turning back into the boogeyman; and Laurie gathered up Jamie and hurried out the sanitarium to meet with Jamie's father.

"Michael. Keep control of your rage Michael." Loomis said calmly.

Loomis handed Michael his notepad.

"If you want to talk about what is bothering you. Write it or draw it. Remember Michael, you have problems; but you can live a wholesome life despite it all." Loomis said.

Michael scribbled his thoughts down furiously. However, it seemed writing it down had proven some small comfort. Loomis read what Michael had written and paled; but quickly composed himself. Michael was becoming enraged and was on the brink of going on a rampage. Loomis had to navigate Michael through his rage very carefully, if he wanted to prevent another tragedy.

* * *

"Now Michael. I'm sure Jamie's father is a charming young man. After all, babies are made from love. Have faith in your sister's judgement of character. And you should be the last person damning someone before getting to know them." Loomis reprimanded.

Michael sighed heavily.

" _I still don't like him. He slept with my little sister._ " He wrote.

"So that's it. You don't like him because he made love to your baby sister." Loomis then said.

He then chuckled, and shook his head. The shape was settling into the role of big brother with

ease.

* * *

 **Enjoy chapter 3. Reviews are love**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michael felt like his heart had been torn slowly into pieces. He was unfamiliar with this type of pain. His sister was leaving him. Her boyfriend and Jamie's father, had gotten a job out in California. He had asked Laurie to marry him and she said yes. They would get married in Key Largo, Florida. Then after a honeymoon tour of Europe, they would move into their new home in Northern California. Laurie held her brother's hand as she gently explained why she was leaving.

"And I promise before we leave for California; we will visit you so you can meet your brother-in-law." She said.

" _Why do you want to be with him? He clearly could not be bothered to be with you in Jamie's first few months of life. He wasn't there for you when Jamie was taken from your house and dumped on the porch of our family house."_ Michael wrote.

"So you did not kidnap Jamie?" Laurie asked.

 _"_ _No. I was busy trying to not get caught by the police after escaping this dump. Those dumbasses with guns aren't very good at searching. I doubt they could find their own junk if they had to piss. Anyway, I had removed my bandages and was trying to sleep; when I heard crying. I went to investigate, and there she was."_

Laurie was shocked. If her brother had not taken Jamie, then who did? Michael then took her hand. He looked at his baby sister, silently begging her to stay. Laurie sighed and smiled sadly.

* * *

"Michael, you know I love you very much. You are my brother. But the love me and my fiancé share is different. Our love gave me our daughter, your niece. Michael, if I marry him; you might have another niece. Possibly a nephew or two. Wouldn't that be nice Michael? " She said.

Michael nodded stiffly. He was as reluctant as he was stubborn to let his sister leave him.

"Michael, one day you might meet a nice girl. And she will make you feel something very wonderful that words can't describe it. She will make you feel special and complete. And you will not be able to imagine spending the rest of your natural life without her. And who knows? You might have a baby or two with her." Laurie then said.

Michael froze up. He was unsure if his sister was trying to mock him or comfort him. The thought of him finding love seemed unlikely. He was an infamous murderer. The baby-sitter slasher of Haddonfield. No girl in her right mind would love him. All potential of him finding a girlfriend was long gone. Besides, why did he want to marry anyone? He had Laurie and Jamie. They were the only ladies he needed in his life. They were the only ones who loved him; and the only ones he loved. Michael wrote in his notepad.

 _"_ _I don't need any girlfriend. I don't need anyone else to make me feel special or complete. I have you and little Jamie. You two girls are the only ladies I require to feel wonderful. I'm content just being a big brother and uncle. Besides, no girl with all her sanity intact would want me that way. No one could ever love me. I would not really expect them to at this point. However, I am okay with that; because I don't think I could love anyone but you two."_

Laurie giggled at her brother's note. It was like he was still in that phase of childhood where boys thought girls were yucky. However, Michael had made a good point. His name was up there with Jack the Ripper and Nero. He was the boogeyman, and he would go down in history as the boogeyman.

* * *

 _But surely, even someone like the boogeyman needs someone to love him in other ways that family can't._ Laurie thought to herself.

"Well, I need to go and try on my wedding dress. I will see you tomorrow Michael." Said Laurie.

Laurie then left her brother. Michael saw her to the front desk. At the boundary, two strong guards restrained him. He watched his little sister leave through the visitor entrance.

"Go back to your cell Mikey. Your sister will be back tomorrow." Said one of the guards.

Jamie's one year birthday was celebrated at Smith's Grove. Michael had asked Loomis to sign him up for cooking classes in the cafeteria. Michael had proven to have a talent for the basics of the culinary arts. He had made a single cupcake for Jamie. He took a small knife and cut the cupcake into tiny pieces. Jamie ate every last bite. She thanked her uncle by kissing his cheek. Michael smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Umma! Umma!" Jamie said, stretching out her arms.

Michael tilted his head.

"That's how she says uncle for now." Laurie explained.

"Umma! Umma!"

* * *

Michael nodded and picked Jamie up. Jamie giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Her tiny head rested against his shoulder. Michael made a content sigh. He kissed the top of his niece's head. The baby girl was falling asleep on her deranged uncle. Her time hands tightly gripped his hospital garb, as if her tiny life depended on her sleeping on him. Loomis and Laurie took several pictures of the dozing baby in the arms of the shape. When Jamie's nap ended, Laurie watched Michael play with his niece. He asked a near by guard to get finger paint for him and his niece. Michael opened the canister of red paint and took Jamie's hand and dipped it in. Jamie cooed in astonishment as her fair hand became a deep, bright red. Michael then gently pressed it against some paper. Now, little Jamie was intrigued. Her hand was still red but it had made a print. Michael dipped his own hand in black paint and pressed it beside the print of his niece. He then wrote in orange paint under the hand prints UNCLE MICHAEL and JAMIE LLOYD (NIECE). Michael did this because he wanted to make sure little Jamie would remember that there was someone in Haddonfield who loved her. Laurie took the print and placed it somewhere to dry. the rest of the time, Michael and Jamie painted random doodles on the crisp sheet of paper. Jamie was only doing lines of various colors. Michael contributed by drawing squiggles, cork screws, and dots. When they were finished, they had created a fine piece of abstract art. Jamie giggled at how dirty she had gotten. Michael washed his hands, then he washed Jamie's hands. Laurie and Jamie soon went home.

(Nine months later)

Laurie Lloyd sighed contently, as she relaxed in the hot tub of the resort. The wedding had been magical; and the trip in Europe was simply divine. Jamie was being watched by Loomis back in Haddonfield. Her one regret was that Michael had not been there to walk her up the aisle to her husband. He had not been at the docks to wish her safe travels to Europe.

 _Perhaps Michael will be able to attend Jamie's wedding in future._ Laurie said to herself.

A staff member then came up to her.

"Excuse me Miss. You have a call from America. A Doctor Sam Loomis. He says you must call him at once." Said the staff member, in a heavy British accent.

Laurie nodded, and thanked the resort employee. She finished her drink and exited the hot tub. In the lobby, there was a phone booth. Laurie entered it and dialed the number she knew by heart.

* * *

"Hello?" Came Loomis' voice.

"Hello Sam. It's Laurie." She replied.

"Laurie! Oh thank God you called! I am sorry to be disturbing you on your honeymoon; but something has come up with Michael." Loomis said, panic in his voice.

"What's wrong Sam?" She asked, trying not to panic herself.

"He wants to go to court! He wants the death penalty! He knows they will execute him!" Loomis blurted.

Laurie felt suddenly ill. Her brother still wanted to die. Despite the fact he was doing so well and was making such good progress. She felt her heart crumbling. Her very soul felt like it was being melted by acid.

"No. Michael can't die. Not now. I can't loose him." She said.

"It's his decision Laurie. I just wanted to let you know in case the law did not wait for your return. But I am trying to stall the proceedings until you come home." Loomis responded.

"I see. Thank you Sam. I will tell Jimmy you said hello." Laurie then responded.

She hung up, and hurried back to her room. In her beautiful resort room. Laurie curled up on the day bed and cried. Jimmy saw his wife was crying and became concerned.

* * *

"Laurie baby, what is it? Talk to me." He said.

"Jimmy, remember how you were a paramedic back when Michael Myers was stalking me through the hospital?" She asked.

Jimmy paled and nodded. Surely that freak was not in Europe stalking her through the resort? How would he have lasted the voyage without being caught by the staff on the ship?

"James, I found out that night that Michael Myers is my older brother. Which means he is Jamie's uncle. And I reconciled with him while you have been working to build our future in California." Laurie explained.

Jimmy offered a comforting smile. He didn't care if Laurie was Michael Myers' kid sister. He loved her; and had been in love with her since he rescued her from her near death experience. And he was glad that the Myers siblings were able to reconcile. However, he did not understand why any of this would cause Laurie to be so upset.

"That's great you and your brother were able to reconcile after all you two had been through. Baby-sitter slasher or not, I am glad our daughter has an uncle. Even if he is deranged. But why does this make you sad?" He asked.

"My brother wants to be judged. He knows they will execute him. He wants to die. I don't get why though. He has come so far now that he has us." She said.

Jimmy nodded in understanding. He wanted Laurie to have all of her family, if that made her happy.

"Tell you what. When we return to Haddonfield, we will fight to bring Michael with us to California. Our house is big enough. Loomis can live with us too; so Michael can continue his rehabilitation." Said James.

* * *

Laurie smiled and hugged her husband. She had a feeling everything would be all right.

It had taken a lot of work and negotiating; but in the end, Michael's life was spared. The judge at the final part of the trial had decreed that Michael Myers was to receive 10 years probation. Five of which would he would also be under house arrest. Doctor Loomis was to go to California with the family and report Michael's progress once a month. The local probation officer in their town would call twice a week to check-in. Michael was not to be outside beyond property boundaries for any reason; except only for emergencies. Then there was the matter of Halloween. At least 2 CA State Police men would be stationed beyond the property boundaries every year from 12 am October 30 until 12 am November 1 for at least the duration of Michael's probation. Upon completion of the probation, a hearing would be held to determine if Michael was fit to re-enter society. If he was deemed unfit, then he would remain under extreme supervision every Halloween for life. If Michael relapsed and tried to escape his house arrest or on Halloween during his probation, the state troops would be entitled to use lethal force if necessary. Finally, Michael Myers was not allowed to leave the state of California, except for an emergency. He would also be placed on the no fly list for 15 years. It had been the best offer the judge could give. Laurie thanked him and accepted on Michael's behalf.

( Halloween Eve four years later)

The state of California had received the files regarding Michael Myers' trial results. There was only one more year of house arrest Michael had to endure. Then, he would be able to take Jamie out for ice cream, and the park. He would also take Jamie to the big amusement park called Disneyland. Michael was already planning everything he would take his niece to see and do come the following year; when he heard the state police knock on the door. The shape answered.

"Hello Michael. I am officer Carlos and this is officer Brian." Said officer Carlos.

Michael nodded and listened to the terms of his Halloween lockdown. Michael knew why they were here. But it was a formality that had to be done every year.

"If you require assistance, we are just past your boundary." Officer Brian then said.

* * *

Michael waved them off and headed back into the house. Jamie had just started Pre-K and was due home any minute. Laurie was the head mistress at a local boarding school, and Jimmy was a highly credited surgeon at the nearby hospital. Michael had been living his new life in California for four years now, but was still amazed by everything about it. Michael walked through the house him and his whole family plus Loomis shared. He read up on the history of the house. A small band of Irish catholic nuns had tried to form an order here called the Sisters of Our Lady of Knock. However, the order never gained enough members to be recognized by the church and after a few years disbanded. Then, the house became a small orphanage for immigrant children from East Asia with a kindly nun and priest as their caretakers. After that, it was the home for a wealthy Scotch-Irish man and his family. During the Prohibition era, it had been a speakeasy. Finally, it was used as place for Mormon missionaries to reside while they traveled around the area to preach their gospel. Michael sat down in the big chair that resembled a throne. He looked up at the portrait of the Scotch-Irish gentleman that once called this place home. He was a stern looking man, who had believed in a straight-laced lifestyle. Michael breathed deeply. He felt like a king sitting on this chair. Suddenly, he heard the sound of feet running in the house.

"Uncle!" said Jamie, as she hurried to see him.

Michael got up from the chair and knelt down on one knee to hug her. Jamie jumped into his embraced. Michael grunted and playfully fell backwards to make it seem like Jamie had knocked him down.

"Uncle. I had such a great day at Pre-school today. I got no rain drops. Only gold stars." Jamie then said.

Michael smiled and ruffled her hair. Jamie looked so much like him and her mother. All the signature Myers family traits were in her features. Tomorrow would be Halloween. Michael would spend his entire day sedated curtesy of Dr. Loomis. However, Michael thought about Jamie and Laurie when he received his injections to keep him relaxed. If it kept her and his sister safe, that was all that mattered. Jamie looked up at her uncle and saw that he was deep in thought.

"Uncle Michael, what are you thinking about?" She asked.

* * *

Michael sighed and wrote his response.

" _I am thinking about tomorrow. I am sure you will win the tiny tot costume contest at the youth center's party. You will be the prettiest witch in California."_

"Thank you uncle." Jamie replied, grinning.

Michael kissed her on the cheek. Michael's prediction had come to pass. Jamie had won the contest by a land-slide. She came back with a trophy the size of her head filled with candy.

(Two years later)

Jamie was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was being plagued with awful nightmares for a while now.

"No. No. Don't hurt me. No." She moaned in her sleep.

Michael was wearing his pale white mask and his newly acquired mechanic's suit. Laurie had bought the attire from a second hand store. Michael liked the texture of the fabric. He had started wearing his mask again, which concerned Laurie as he refused to tell her why he resumed wearing it. The shape patrolled his house. Something told him he needed to be on guard. He soon realized why when Jamie screamed at the top of her lungs. Michael power walked to her room and saw his niece huddled beneath her covers crying. Michael tilted his head sideways in concern. His now six year old niece was sweating; and looked as if she had seen the devil himself.

"I-I saw a scary man with a big knife and a withered hand. He was telling me to hurt Patty. I told him I didn't want to. B-but h-he said if I didn't listen to him. Then he'd hurt me." She whimpered.

Michael tensed at hearing his niece recount her nightmare. It was always the same. A scary man with a big knife, and withered hand telling her to hurt something she loved or he'd hurt her. Michael held his nice close. She was shaking like a leaf. After a few minutes, she had calmed down a bit.

"Is Patty okay?" She asked.

* * *

Michael looked over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. Patty then came walking in. She was a beautiful black retriever dog. Jamie smiled when Patty curried beside her on the bed. Michael was not smiling though. His niece was starting to show similar symptoms that he exhibited at six years old. Jamie's smile also then faded.

"Uncle Michael, will I get sick like you?" Jamie asked.

Michael shrugged. Michael saw her brown eyes darken with the stress.

 _You poor thing. You have both good and bad Myers blood in you._ The shape thought.

The next morning, Jamie talked to Doctor Loomis about her nightmares. Loomis talked with her for over an hour. He didn't think Jamie was in that much trouble of getting the "Myers Curse" as it had been dubbed by the people of Haddonfield. However, he wanted to keep a close eye over Jamie's symptoms; and suggested Jamie keep a journal that he would check at the end of every week. At first, the entries were typical ramblings of a six year old girl. But as Halloween neared, the entries became darker in nature. Things came to a head on Halloween night. Jamie had been bobbing for apples when she felt like someone had grabbed her head and held it under the chilly water. She panicked and then lost consciousness. Luckily, and older boy had seen the crisis and pulled her head out before she could drown herself. He laid her on the ground and began putting his life guard training to work. Another teenager used her cell phone to call 9-1-1. Jamie regained her senses just enough to cough up water. The paramedic soon arrived. Along with the police.

* * *

"Hey Jamie. Do you remember me sweetheart? I'm Officer Carlos. One of the state troopers that monitored your Uncle for the past five Halloweens." Officer Carlos said.

"Y-Yes." Said Jamie softly.

Carlos smiled. Jamie looked afraid as the paramedics surrounded her.

"It's okay Jamie. They are my friends Jake and Kyle. They are going to take you for a ride to the hospital. You had an accident and we need to make sure you are okay." Carlos then explained.

"What about my Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle?" Jamie asked weakly.

"Don't worry sweetie. I will call them." Officer Carlos assured her.

"Honey, can you tell us your full name and who your family is?" Asked Jake.

"My name is Jamie Lloyd. I live with my mommy, Laurie and daddy, James. My Uncle Michael lives with us; and so does his therapist, Doctor Sam Loomis." She replied.

"Good. Can you tell us what today is?" Kyle then said.

"It's October 31st, Halloween." Jamie responded.

* * *

"Great. Okay Jamie, it's time for you to ride in our ambulance now. Kyle will drive and I will be right next to you." Jake said.

With that, they rushed Jamie to the ER. Jamie was kept until the next day. Laurie, James, Michael, and Loomis had been up all night worrying about her. Jamie was so glad to be back home and out of the hospital. Loomis wanted to have a therapy session with Jamie right away. However, he did not want her to feel overwhelmed after the accident. So with Laurie's blessing, he told Jamie that he would take her to Disneyland the next day.

"Can Uncle Michael come too?" She asked the doctor.

"Sure, Michael told me in Smith's Grove once that he had always wanted to see Disneyland." Loomis replied.

Loomis then pulled Michael aside after supper.

"Now Michael, I want Jamie to enjoy her time at the park. However, I also need her to open up about last night. I want you to be there for her, as it might cause her stress. She needs her uncle and not the boogeyman." Loomis said.

Michael nodded and removed the mask. Michael's eyes remained dark and devilish, despite the mask not being on.

"You felt her anguish, didn't you Michael? You empathized with her plight. That's why you resumed wearing your mask. You were aware of it all, before it happened." Loomis then said.

Michael nodded stiffly.

"I think you will be a great help to me in preventing your little niece from inheriting your family 'curse'." Said Loomis.

Michael and him exchanged a knowing look. They had to help Jamie get well. They both loved her so very much. Neither of them would be able to live with themselves if they failed her.

* * *

 **Wow! That was a long chapter. Enjoy. Reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael stared, completely taken aback by the size of the park. You could squeeze all of Haddonfield into the center of Main-street USA. Michael heard the music, smelled fresh baked treats, and saw the Mickey Mouse mascot waving as he passed by. It was a lot to take in. The Shape's senses were on high alert. Loomis had a light but fast acting sedative for Michael just in case he relapsed. Meanwhile, Jamie was in her glory. She loved the Disney princesses and was ready to have a fun and magical day. Grabbing her uncle's hand, she lead the men off in the direction towards the biggest flume ride ever - Splash Mountain. Michael saw just how steep the drop on it was, and his eyes widened.

 _My niece is either really brave, or very insane._ He thought.

As they approached the ride, Loomis began talking to Jamie about the night before yesterday.

"Tell about your Halloween Jamie. What happened?" He said.

Jamie went silent and lowered her gaze. Michael smirked knowingly at Loomis.

 _She's just like me when I was her age._

"Jamie, I can't help you if you don't let me in." Loomis said.

 _Michael, I can't help you if you don't let me in._ Michael recalled the words said to him by Loomis.

* * *

Michael then scribbled a note, and handed it to Loomis. Loomis read it.

 _If you continue to pry at her; she won't open up. She's like me. Very strong willed. If she doesn't want to talk, she won't. It's a Myers thing. My da was the same way. When she is ready, she will talk. Give her time. You will know when she is ready._

Loomis nodded and threw away the note.

"All right Michael. I trust your judgement. You know your family traits better than I." Said Loomis.

Jamie perked up as they got closer to the ride. Once on their designated flume; the trio were sent into a world filled with cute singing animals. Jamie sang along with the track. Michael smiled. The ride was much longer than it looked; but everything was very pretty to look at. Eventually, the ride reached its climatic moment. The flume was raised higher and higher; and then - Whoosh! As the flume plummeted towards the bottom, Michael couldn't control what he did. He opened his mouth, and let out a startled yelp.

"Ah! Oh Jeez!" He said.

"Uncle Michael, you can talk!?" Jamie replied, in shock.

(Lunch time)

After their initial ride on Splash Mountain; Loomis decided it was time to break for lunch. Besides, Michael had spoken for the first time in years. This was ground breaking progress.

* * *

"I don't understand Michael. For over 15 years, you haven't spoken a word. Not even a whimper when I shot you the night you went after your sister. Why now? And why at Disneyland?" Loomis said.

Michael shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess the intensity of the ride was just what I needed to snap out of it." Michael replied.

Michael paused and looked absolutely puzzled by the act of speaking. He wasn't used to hearing his own voice. Michael then took a bite of his sandwich.

"So were you always able to talk, but chose not to?" Jamie then asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes, I always had the capability to talk. I - as you said - just chose not to speak." He replied.

"Why? Do you realize that had you said something in all the years I tried to reach you; you could have been helped sooner instead of later. You could have gone home. Gone to school, kissed a girl, grow up beside your sister?" Loomis asked.

"Sam, I understand what you are trying to say. But do you think they would have wanted to live with their daughter's killer?" Michael responded.

* * *

"I'm sure they would have wanted you back home Michael. You were sick; and it caused you to do terrible things. But Donald himself said he wanted his son back. After all, you were still their son." Loomis replied.

"You are talking about Aunt Judith, Grandma and Grandpa." Jamie chimed in.

"Yes honey, we are. Wait, who told you about them?" Michael said.

"Mommy did. She said you killed Aunt Judy on Halloween when you were my age; and that a few years later, Grandma and Grandpa died in a car crash." Jamie answered.

Michael nodded. He had secretly hoped Laurie would have waited for Jamie to be a little older before discussing such things with his niece. However, he knew the little girl would have to be told eventually, so Laurie figured the sooner the better.

There was a moment of silence, as all three finished their meal. Then it was on to the next attraction. Loomis paid the check and lead the way. As they walked, Jamie opened up to her uncle.

"At the party, I was bobbing for apples." Jamie said

"Were you now? That was always a favorite game of mine." Michael replied.

"Neat. Anyway, I was getting one of the last few apples floating in the tub; when I felt someone grab my head and hold it underneath the water. Or at least that's what I think happened." Jamie then said.

* * *

Michael stiffened. He then pulled Jamie aside and knelt down on one knee; so that he was face to face with her.

"Jamie, this is important. Did anyone at the party look suspicious? Like they did not belong there?" Michael asked.

"No uncle, everyone who was allowed there was there. I also didn't see who did it. But it just felt like someone was trying to drown me." Jamie replied.

"Did you hear anything? Any voice?" Michael then asked.

"No. I just felt like someone was trying to drown me." Jamie said.

"You do believe me right Uncle?" Jamie asked.

Michael hugged her tightly.

"Of course I do sweetheart. I believe you. So does Sam." Michael replied.

Sam took note of everything Jamie said. He would be having a talk with the local sheriff tomorrow.

* * *

As their day trip to Disneyland eventually came to an end; Michael carried a very sleepy Jamie back to the car. Jamie at some point changed from her pink pants and mickey mouse t-shirt into a Sleeping Beauty gown; and Loomis was caring about three bags worth of merchandise. When they got home, Laurie took Jamie upstairs to help her get ready for bed. Loomis went down to the police station to file a report of a possible attempt on Jamie's life at the party. This left Michael alone with Jimmy. The two men tended to avoid each other. They were not exactly on the best of terms; considering their history together.

"Did you have fun at Disneyland?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yeah. I had fun. Especially Jamie." Michael replied.

"Wow. You can talk." Jimmy then said.

"Yeah. I just chose not to." Michael explained.

"What prompted you to resume speaking?" Jimmy then asked.

"The ride called Splash Mountain." Michael then said.

Jimmy grinned, with a look of amusement. He then poured whiskey.

"Whiskey?" He asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Michael responded.

Jimmy poured a glass of whisky for Michael. The two of them sat for a moment in silence.

* * *

"The reason why you are not 6 feet under, is because of Laurie y'know. If I had been able to decide what would become of you. I would have let the judge throw the book at you. I don't care what anyone says. I would have been selling popcorn and soda just outside the prison where they would have executed you. But, when I saw how upset the thought of loosing you made Laurie. I could not find it in me to tell her to leave you to your fate. Plus, Jamie utterly adores you. Despite it all, your remaining family has embraced you. Not many people have such luck when they make terrible choices Michael." Jimmy then said.

Michael nodded. Every word Jimmy had said was true. Laurie had saved his life. He had killed their older sister, and her best friends. He also killed an acquaintance of hers. However, she wanted him to be a part of her life.

"Jamie told me about the accident at the party. It's possible she was attacked, but something doesn't seem right. She claimed she felt like she was being drowned, yet there was no unexpected guests there." Michael said.

Jimmy was about to offer his opinion when they suddenly heard Laurie scream. They looked at each other and hurried to Jamie's room. Jamie was lying on the floor shaking uncontrollably.

"Call 9-1-1 now!" Jimmy said to Michael.

Michael got on the phone and explained the situation. The ambulance was at the house within seconds. Jamie was back in the hospital. When she woke up, she was confused. Her mother explained everything. Loomis had heard the call come in from the police station. He had hurried right over. He was relived to see Jamie was all right.

* * *

"Jamie, what happened?" Michael asked concerned.

"I don't know. One minute I was brushing my teeth with mommy. Next thing I know, I am here." She said.

"The only thing I remember is that I felt very tired. So I laid down. And I saw the scary man with the knife and withered hand again." She then said.

"Did he say anything to you Jamie?" Loomis then asked.

"No. He just stared down at me. Like he was waiting for me to die." Jamie responded.

"Oh God." Laurie said, tears brimming her eyes.

"Who does the man look like?" Jimmy asked.

"Like Uncle Michael." Jamie said.

Jimmy then shot Michael a glare.

* * *

"You fucking bastard son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing to my daughter!?" Jimmy shouted.

"Daddy it's not Uncle Michael's fault." Jamie said

"The hell it isn't! I should not have let you into my house! I should've let the people of Haddonfield send you to the chair!" Jimmy said to Michael.

"Well unfortunately, I can't be tried for the same crime twice." Michael said coldly.

"Yeah; but I know what you can be tried for. Attempting to drown your own niece!" Jimmy replied.

"Are you trying to say that I snuck into a Halloween party; and attempted to drown my own niece!?" Michael retorted.

"I don't know. Who else knew where Jamie was that night besides us and you!?" Jimmy shouted.

"Oh-ho, that's fucking rich! You know damn well I was at home having a therapy session with Loomis!" Michael said.

"Well, you managed to escape Smith's Grove! I'm sure a locked house couldn't confide you for long if you wished to leave!" Jimmy argued.

As the two argued, Laurie came into the room.

* * *

"Stop it! Both of you, just stop! It's bad enough Jamie isn't feeling well! I don't need you two at each other's throats!" She said.

Jimmy and Michael both calmed down.

"You're right sis. Now's not the time to argue." Michael replied.

Jimmy stormed out of the room. Michael was uneasy over how Jamie described the scary man who haunted her. Little did any of the surviving Myers family know, just how connected the scary man was to them.

* * *

 **Enjoy Chapter 5. Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Michael Audrey Myers. You stand accused of attempting to murder your niece, Jamie Lloyd. How do you plead?" Said the judge.

"Not guilty mam." Michael replied.

"Now, before we proceed; let me remind the jury that I take our constitutional rights very seriously. I will not tolerate any personal feelings for or against the accused to impede the process of justice. This young man is guaranteed every ounce of protection under the American Bill of Rights as a US citizen. Am I clear? Good." The judge then said.

The trial was grueling. The prosecutor Jimmy had working with him was tough and cunning. Michael and his defense attorney had to always stay on their toes. After 2 long hours, there was a call to recess. Michael wasn't worried about himself though, he was worried about Jamie - who was still in the hospital; and Laurie - who was not on speaking terms with her husband. The DA hired by Loomis was a fiery red haired woman. Her names was Bridget. Bridget had seen all types of criminal cases involving family members conspiring against each other. But she had convinced herself that it was only an issue for the elite and wealthy. Court soon resumed; and after another 2 hours and 40 minutes, the jury went to discuss a verdict.

* * *

At the near by Cathedral, Laurie was in a small chapel dedicated to the saints of Ireland. She prayed that her brother be found innocent. She prayed that Jimmy and her would reconcile; and Jamie would be discharged with a clean bill of health. Laurie was so caught up with pleading and bargaining with the holy men and women to convince the higher power to answer her petitions; that she did not notice another person enter the chapel and sit beside her.

"My mammy always said to me, that young people never set foot into God's house willingly - unless they are desperate for his intervention." Said an elderly female voice.

Laurie noticed the accent in the voice and looked up. An old woman smiled kindly at her. The old woman's eyes were like her own. In fact, every part of her face seemed to be that of the Myers family. And there was a sense of familiarity in the smile.

"Do I know you Miss?" Laurie asked.

The old woman laughed.

"Hahaha! Know me? God's wounds Laurie. Don't you recognize your own Grandmother?" She said.

Laurie then hugged her grandmother. It had been so long since she last her.

* * *

"I had wanted to take you into my house Laurie. However, I had been too sick to care for you. Luckily, the Strodes were good friends of ours; and were willing to see to foster you." She then said.

"Indeed Grandma. I did miss you. And Michael. As well as Mammy and Da." Laurie replied.

She couldn't miss her older sister, because she never really got to know her.

"Where is Michael? I heard my grandson is a free man. Thanks to my darling granddaughter." Said the old woman.

"Grandma, Michael is being charged with attempting to kill Jamie - your great-granddaughter."

"Oh no. Michael wouldn't dare harm the wee lass. It's that bad, cursed Myers blood in him that causes him to do terrible things."

There was a pause. Laurie had a feeling Michael knew so much about their family because of their grandmother.

"Grandma. You must tell me what you know about our family history. Please. If it can save Michael; and help Jamie. I need to know." She said.

* * *

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Asked the judge.

"We have your honor. We find the defendant, not guilty."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. As the judge signed off on the necessary papers. Michael thanked his attorney and Loomis wrote the check owed to her. They then left the court house. Jimmy was too proud to apologize for misjudging him; and decided to head to the bar. Michael, however, went to the cathedral to tell Laurie the good news.

When he entered the chapel, he saw both his sister; and his grandmother.

"Laurie! Grandma!" He said.

"Michael!"

"Michael Audrey!"

Laurie cried with joy, as she hugged her brother. Sam Loomis soon found them and grinned politely at the older woman.

"Deborah, it's been years. How are you?" He asked

Deborah Myers grinned and shook his hand.

* * *

"As well as can be. Thank you for all you have done Sam." She said.

After celebrating their victory over the court at Murphy's Public House, they went to see Jamie at the hospital. To everyone's delight, Jamie had fully recovered and was discharged that evening. Laurie went to pick up pizza for her daughter. Jimmy came home later that evening. Laurie and him were still not on speaking terms the next day.

(one year later)

It was a very rainy night. James, Laurie, Michael, and Jamie were on a drive heading back from a long weekend to southern California. Suddenly, Jimmy saw a big, black truck heading right for them. Jimmy swerved but lost control of his car. Michael pushed Jamie out of the vehicle; as the car crashed and began to burn.

"No!" Jamie cried.

Inside the car. Michael opened his eyes to see his sister was dying from her injuries in the front seat. Michael heard a voice in his head tell him to save her. Michael grabbed Laurie's hand.

"Tiarna Samhain, clúdaigh mo dheirfiúr (Lord of Samhain , cover my sister)." He said.

* * *

In that moment, Laurie came back and saw her brother was holding her hand. They looked over at Jimmy, and saw that he had died. The crash had snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Michael's vision began to go dark. Fighting through the sudden need to sleep, Michael Pulled himself and Laurie out. Jamie hugged her mother who was bruised and very shaken, but unharmed. Jamie was also bruised up, but uninjured. Michael limped over to his sister. His legs soon gave out. Laurie saw her brother falling and guided him safely to the ground; cradling him in her arms.

"Michael. Stay with me Michael. You can't sleep now. Help is coming." Said Laurie.

"Laurie…About Jimmy…I'm sorry." Michael then said.

"Don't talk. It's okay. It's not your fault." Laurie replied.

Michael was rushed to the ER with severe injuries from the accident. Laurie and Jamie were quickly cleared to go home after their scraps were cleaned and bandaged.

(Haddonfield, IL)

"Breaking news. Today on October 24, 1987; Michael Myers the infamous baby-sitter slasher died from injuries received in a terrible car crash in northern California. To many, Michael was known as the Boogeyman of Haddonfield. However, in recent years since his notorious 1978 rampage through the small midwestern town of Haddonfield; Michael was showing signs of potential rehabilitation. He is not the only casualty in the accident though. His brother-in-law, James Lloyd was also killed. James and Michael are survived by Laurie and Jamie."

 _Click._

* * *

Doctor Wynn turned off the radio on his office desk in Smith's Grove. He didn't want to hear anymore. His project had been destroyed. Over fifteen years of hard work was lost. Wynn flipped through the pages of Michael's case file.

"What a pity it is. So young. So full of potential. Oh Michael. Enda was very much alive in you my boy. Now, what shall we do with out you?" He said.

Wynn then looked at a picture of Laurie and a one year old Jamie.

"And you girls. My heart breaks for you both. Oh well. At least Enda seems to be alive in Jamie as well. Perhaps she will help me and the cause."

(Sacred Heart Hospital, California)

Laurie had been with Michael since he had arrived. She couldn't believe her brother was gone. He looked so drained and weary before his heart fell. Father O'Connor was saying the final prayers of last rites. Laurie had watched as the doctor started compressions. The last thing she saw was Michael receiving electric shocks to the chest. Then, they told her and Jamie the terrible news. Loomis gave Jamie a small amount of a sedative, and took her home. Meanwhile, Laurie had went back to the room to say goodbye.

"O Lord, as thou didst remember the wise thief. We ask that thou remember thy son, Michael Audrey Myers, whom was baptized into your family. As thou hadst saith unto thy children…" Said the priest.

Laurie tuned out the lengthy prayers and Bible verses of the Father. Finally, the priest stopped after blessing the body. He then sat beside Laurie and took her hand in comfort. Laurie wiped her eyes, and a sob escaped her lips.

"Don't worry my daughter. His soul has gone to God now. No illness of the mind, or body can afflict him anymore." He said assuringly.

Father O'Connor soon left the room. Laurie then held her Brother's hand.

"Wherever you are Michael. I hope you can hear me. I-I don't want you to go just yet. I love you brother." She said.

She then hugged him, and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Please come back Michael."

* * *

 **So I used** **google Translate for the Irish language. Please don't be offended. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Reviews are love.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _He had been running, for gods only knew how long. The mob of angry tribe members were hot in pursuit. He was too injured to fight. If he stood his ground, he would surely die. Looking down over the cliff, Enda realized he had no choice. It was either risk breaking every bone in his body trying to flee execution; or get dismembered for killing the princess and her betrothed. Taking a deep breath, Enda leaped off the cliff; and into the churning sea below._

Michael woke up in a panic. Where exactly was he? He then remembered the accident. He was in Sacred Heart Hospital. Michael gritted his teeth, as he moved. Every part of him ached. He then noticed Laurie was in a small cot not too far from him. The trash bin was filled with tissues. He then saw the tears run along her face. Michael lightly shook his sister.

"Laurie. Hey, wake up." Michael said.

Laurie slowly pulled herself out of her light sleep. She could have sworn her brother was talking to her. When she saw him, she became overjoyed. Laurie didn't fight the urge to weep in Michael's embrace. Her brother was alive. He came back to her. Michael was taken aback by his sister's outburst. She hugged him, kissed him, and stirred his hair. Michael patted her back and kept her close to him.

"Hey, hey. It's okay Laurie. Christ lass, you're acting like you lost me." Michael said.

"I did Michael. You were dead. But now you're back. Thank God or whoever is in charge up there." Laurie said.

"You should know by now; that you can't get rid of me so easily." Michael said.

* * *

Laurie could see life had returned to her brother's eyes. She was so happy that her brother had not died. To loose Jimmy was bad enough. Jamie would need Loomis' therapeutic help; and all the love Laurie and Michael could give her, because she watched her father die. Laurie rested her head against Michael's broad chest in a silent plea for her brother to give her comfort. Michael took the cue and combed his fingers through her hair, as he again pulled her into his embrace. Kissing the top of her head. Michael stared at the solid white wall of his room in the hospital. Laurie closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating steadily in his chest. She didn't remember much of her childhood on 45 Lampkin Lane; but she remembered the feeling of her older brother cuddling her.

"I promise you sis. I will find the fucker responsible for all our grief; and end their pathetic existence." Michael said.

"No Michael." She said softly.

"They might try to kill you again."

"I don't care about that Laurie. If they want to try to end my life, that's fine. However, they have attacked Jamie and now you. I will not let the one responsible get away with that." He said darkly.

The next day, Laurie went home to tell Jamie that her Uncle Michael's life was spared. A few weeks later, Michael was back home from the hospital. Jamie was so happy to see her uncle walk through the door. Michael put his crutches aside; as he got into his bed. He was shocked to see Laurie was joining him in bed.

"I'm too afraid to sleep alone tonight." She said.

Michael nodded, and made room for his little sister. As Laurie snuggled up to him, he recalled one night when Laurie was two years old; and a lightening storm was making her too afraid to sleep alone in her nursery.

* * *

Flashback:

Six year old Michael was lying in bed. Lightning flashed outside the window. In the nursery, little two year old Laurie was scared; and climbed out of her bed. She entered her brother's room.

"Mikey." She said softly.

"Go away Laurie." Michael grumbled.

"Mikey. I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Then go to Judy, or Mommy and Daddy." Michael replied.

"No." Laurie said stubbornly.

Michael sighed, as he slowly sat up.

 _Why do little sisters have to be so annoying?_ He asked himself.

Another flash of lightening lit up the room from inside. Laurie was so afraid, she quickly crawled into Michael's bed. Michael could feel his sister trembling against him. She looked up at him. Her eyes filled with terror and on the verge of tears.

"Please." She begged.

Michael sighed in defeat. He then moved over so Laurie could be comfortable. Laurie hugged her older brother and smiled. She then fell asleep on her brother. Michael shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 _Little sisters. You can't live with them; but you can't live without them._

End Flashback:

* * *

Michael cracked one eye open slightly. He hadn't slept so well in years. His little sister was cuddled up to him, like she did when she was two years old. Michael also realized that at some point, he had draped one of his arms over her protectively. Laurie then stirred.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning. You seem to be in good spirits for a man who was declared clinically dead not too long ago." Laurie replied.

Michael chuckled and ruffled her hair. Michael then got a serious look.

"Laurie, are you sure you're okay? You just lost Jimmy and…" Michael said.

Laurie placed her finger on his mouth.

"Ssssshhh. I'll be fine. After he tried to send you to death row, our marriage was not the same. I mean, it sucks he died. But I would have been more devastated if you had died." Laurie responded.

Michael gave a weak smile. He then saw his sister was going through her closet. She then pulled out a long black dress.

"Mom wore that on the day of my trial." Michael said.

Laurie nodded. She then went into the bathroom to change and get ready. Today was Jimmy's funeral. There was practically nothing left of his remains. The mortician put what little was salvaged into an urn, and sealed it up. Father O'Connor would present the ashes to Laurie after the services. Michael found his father's sunday best suit, and went into the other bathroom to change. After getting dressed and ready, Michael saw Laurie was combing Jamie's long, brown hair.

Placing a firm and comforting hand on Jamie's shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, after church; how about you and I go for malts and then to a movie. My treat." Michael said.

Jamie smiled half-heartedly; and nodded. Michael sighed. She was silent again. The mass was long. Many people from Haddonfield had arrived. Michael sat up front with his family. Father O'Connor gave a long and monotone sermon; and prayed so many invocations. Finally, he presented Laurie the urn. One by one, the Haddonfield residents who made the trip to California gave their condolences to Laurie and Jamie. However, very few went up to speak with Michael. Then, a girl in her mid to late teens walked up to him. She was blonde and had emerald green eyes.

"Hello. I am Rachel Carruthers. You must be Michael Myers." She said.

Michael was shocked a Haddonfield resident was speaking to him. Did this girl not realize he was the boogeyman?

"I am, Miss Carruthers. Tell me, are not frightened of me? You do know who I am right?" Michael asked.

"Indeed I do; but no, I am not frightened of you. Not once was I afraid." She said.

Michael quirked an eyebrow.

"Well lass, I do admire your courage. It's a pleasure meeting you." Michael said.

Rachel flashed him a smile. She shook his hand.

"Likewise Michael. And I am very sorry about your brother-in-law." She said.

Michael nodded. Rachel then went to catch up with her parents. After they left church, Michael took Jamie for malts and to the movies.

* * *

As Michael was taking Jamie home, he once again saw the Carruthers girl. She was wandering the town, looking lost. Michael honked the horn to his car. He then rolled down his window.

"You seem lost Rachel." He said.

"I am." She admitted.

"Mom and dad let me explore the town; but I can't find my way back to the hotel we are in."

"Do you want a lift? There is only one hotel around here people stay at." Michael then said.

"Yes. Thank you." Rachel replied.

Michael hopped out of the driver seat. and opened the passenger seat. Rachel then saw Jamie and smiled.

"I know she is your niece Michael; but she looks just like you." Rachel commented.

"Thanks. My sister, niece, and I share a lot of Myers family traits and features." Michael responded.

He then took Rachel to her destination. Her parents greeted her in the lobby and hesitantly thanked Michael for his help. Michael assured them it was no trouble. He then took Jamie back to their home.

* * *

(One year later)

Michael had his probation end early for good behavior. However, there was still lots of rehabilitation work to be done. Almost a year after James' death, the Myers family sold their house in California to return to Haddonfield. Laurie had found work at a day care center; and Michael was restoring their house. In the meantime, Jamie was living with the Carruthers and Laurie and Michael lived with Loomis. Jamie soon became very close to Rachel, and loved her like a sister. Rachel had just turned 18 when she saw Michael working on his house, while going to the store.

"Hello Michael." Rachel greeted.

Michael smiled and waved back.

"Morning lass." He said.

"I have to go to the hardware store for my dad. You need anything?" She asked.

"Yeah. I need white paint for the house." Michael replied.

"You got it. I shall return." Rachel said, with a grin.

Michael watched Rachel walk until she was out of sight.

 _By the gods of old Ireland, that is a fine looking lass._ Michael thought.

Rachel soon returned with the paint for Michael. Michael thanked her and went on with his work. By September, the Myers house on 45 Lampkin Lane was back to its former glory.

* * *

 **Well, that was Chapter 7. I hope you all liked it. Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Halloween, 1988)

"And that is why to this very day, people light Jack-o-lanterns. It is in memory of Jack. The only man to have ever trick the Devil." Deborah Myers said.

Michael, Loomis, Jamie, Laurie, Billy and Rachel applauded Deborah's amazing retelling of the legend of the Jack-o-lantern's origins.

"I swear Grandma, you have a way with the yarn." Michael said.

"I thank you my boy. So, what story shall I tell next?" Deborah asked.

"Tell us about the fairies." Jamie said.

"N-No. T-Tell us about w-witches." Billy stuttered, grinning.

"Tell the story of the Myers family." Michael then said.

An eerie silence fell upon everyone. The air became thick with trepidation. Laurie glanced at Michael.

"Are you sure the children can handle it?" She asked.

"Well, our Jamie will have to learn it sometime; and it's a perfect story for Samhain." Michael replied.

"What about Billy? He's the only friend Jamie has here in town." Laurie answered.

* * *

Michael looked at the stuttering child his niece had befriended; while recovering at the local children's clinic for displaying more intense symptoms from two years earlier. Turned out the boy had been very sick himself. Much to Jamie's luck, they both went to Haddonfield elementary school and had the same lunch. Rachel was also his babysitter along with being Jamie's babysitter; so they saw each other often. Everyone could tell Billy liked Jamie very much.

"What do you think lad? You want to hear just how deep the Myers family roots run? I warn you. It's not a happy story." Michael said.

Billy thought a moment, then nodded.

"D-Don't worry sir. I can h-handle it." Billy responded.

Michael patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Good man." Michael then said.

Deborah Myers nodded, and took a cleansing breath.

"The story of the Myers family origins, is one that every member of this family must recall with great accuracy until their dying day. And when that dying day approaches, their survivors must learn it well and carry it with them until the end. I told this story to Michael and Laurie. And now my sweet great-granddaughter, I shall tell you. Our tale begins in ancient Ireland, when the Celtic people tamed the Emerald Isle and called it home." She said.

Michael slowly closed his eyes. Jamie did the same. When they opened them, they were no longer in Haddonfield; but in ancient Ireland. Yet, they could hear the voice of the old woman.

* * *

Flashback to Ancient Ireland:

 _In those days so long ago, there was a tribe of Celts ruled by a king named Gwynwyll. Now this king had a beautiful daughter. Her name was Deirdre. She had long, golden hair and eyes greener than the kelp in the surrounding sea; and brighter than precious stone. In that same tribe was a young man named Enda. Enda was not accepted by his people, for he had a withered hand since birth. He was considered a burden on them._

Michael and Jamie came across the beautiful princess and Enda as they "traveled" through the village. Jamie held her uncle's hand.

"That's him Uncle Michael. Enda. He is the man in my nightmares." She said.

"I had a feeling it was. Listen to me Jamie, this story gets worse. Are you sure you want to hear more?" Michael asked.

Jamie took a deep breath and nodded.

"I want to know what happened. I feel like a detective solving an age old mystery." She said.

 _Now, Enda loved Deirdre with a great passion. And so he tried to talk to the princess one day. He hoped that if he confessed to her his love; then she would marry him. However, the princess turned him away, repulsed by his hand. Enda returned to the village feeling utter humiliation and rejection._

* * *

Jamie saw Enda was sobbing silently by the brook where he had tried to win his princess' heart to no avail. She no longer was afraid of him. Especially since now she realized he was her ancestor.

"Can he see us Uncle Michael?" Jamie asked.

"I am not sure lass." Michael replied, tilting his head slightly.

Jamie walked over to Enda and sat beside him. She saw a single tear run down his cheek. Jamie gave her ancestor a tender kiss upon his cheek. Enda just stared ahead, as he didn't feel the kiss; and neither did the little girl. Jamie was puzzled by this. Was he the ghost of a family shared memory, or were they the ghosts of the far future? The scenery then faded into a Samhain festival.

 _Enda, in a jealous and psychotic rage, killed the princess and the warrior she was intended for to marry that following spring. The tribe was soon after Enda, hoping to bring justice to the senseless crime he had just committed. Enda was greatly injured but survived. For you see, Enda leapt off a cliff into the churning sea below. Enda was soon washed ashore miles away from his tribe._

Michael and Jamie had witnessed it all. They saw the murder, the chase, Enda's leap of faith into the cold sea. Now, they watched as Enda regained consciousness in a different part of Ireland. The scene then changed into Enda being welcomed by a different tribe. This tribe was dedicated to the wicked and cruel god of war, anger, and death. His symbol was the Thorn sigil.

* * *

 _Enda was welcomed by a new tribe who were dedicated to a wrathful and angry death god of war. He was represented by the Thorn sigil. That tribe's king was a cruel and sadistic warrior king. He delighted in killing his foes in terrible and violent ways. His daughter was cold, cunning; and equally in love with killing her rivals. Her heart was full of wickedness. Yet, she managed to take genuine pity on Enda. They fell in love, and Enda pledged his loyalty to his new king and princess. For the Thorn cult tribe, Enda became their best warrior. His rage and lust for bloody vengeance burned deep within him. As for his new love? Well, she gave him a host of children. Their legacy of terror continued right up until the Christianization of Ireland. Or so it would seem. However, their descendants carry their ancestor's bad blood in their veins. And what was the name of that terrible family of murderous royals Enda became part of? It was non other than Myers. The end._

End of flashback to ancient Ireland:

As Deborah Myers ended the story, Jamie and Michael came out of their joint meditation. They felt more connected than ever.

 _That was intense._ Jamie thought.

"Yeah I know it was intense lass." Michael said.

"I didn't say that out loud Uncle Michael." Jamie replied.

Michael nearly fainted when he realized what just happened. He had just heard Jamie's thoughts. They were psychically linked. He then looked at his sister and focused on her.

* * *

 _Laurie, can you hear me like this?_ Michael's voice said in Laurie's head.

Laurie jumped when this happened.

"Oh my God! Michael, your voice was in my head!" Laurie said, surprised.

"It seems the gods of old have touched you three with a psychic connection." Said the grandmother.

The Myers family and their friends thought it was more fascinating than scary. Billy admired Jamie even more than he did already. Rachel was even more intrigued by the former baby-sitter slasher she had befriended. Her eyes were fixed on him. Everything about him fascinated her. She could melt every time she heard him call her 'lass' or 'lassie'. The clock soon struck 10 pm. Rachel stood up.

"Well, I better take Billy home. This was the most fun Halloween I have had." She said.

Billy looked at Jamie, his cheeks glowed with blush. He then reached into the big bag Rachel brought with them; and pulled out a dozen roses.

"These are f-for you." He said.

He then gave her a gold bracelet he had around his wrist.

"It's for good luck."

Jamie kissed him lightly on the cheek and thanked him. Billy then took her hand in his. Although they were only kids, they could feel that they were meant to be together.

* * *

"Good bye Jamie, and h-happy Halloween." Billy said.

Rachel and Billy then left for Billy's house. Jamie smiled, as she watched the little pirate boy practically skip home.

"Time for bed my little princess." Laurie said.

"Yes Mommy."

Jamie then went upstairs to change and brush her teeth. It was around midnight when Michael decided he would go out. After putting on his mask and grabbing his knife, Michael left the house.

(The Carruthers' House)

Rachel's parents were going away for a whole 10 months to take care of a sick relative. They had left a few minutes after Rachel had walked in the door. Billy had just settled in for the night when his parents came back from the dinner murder mystery event they went to. Rachel was alone in the house. Rachel was watching classic horror movies in the den, when she heard someone enter the house.

"Tina? Spitz? Is that you?" She asked.

Silence.

"Guys, cut the crap. This isn't funny."

Still nothing.

* * *

Rachel slowly made her away to the front door. She peeked around the corner and saw nothing. However, the door was ajar. Rachel looked out the door, and saw no one in the front or yard. She shut the door; and locked it. Michael was already inside and pulled himself up onto some rafters above. Rachel turned, and was heading back to the den. Using one arm, Michael lowered himself and landed right behind Rachel. When Rachel turned, she yelped as Michael threw aside his knife and lunged for her. Scooping her up in his arms, Michael laughed.

"Hahaha! Now, you can't escape me!" He said from beneath his mask.

"Michael Myers, you put me down right now!" Rachel said.

"And how exactly would you stop me lass?" He asked.

Rachel tried punching him, but Michael chuckled.

"Hahaha. It's like a mouse trying to tip an elephant. It's not working lassie."

Rachel stopped struggling and sighed in defeat.

"You win Michael." She said.

"There we go. Now, was that so hard?" Michael replied.

* * *

Rachel rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. She knew Michael was only playing.

"My parents are away for a long time. So I basically own this place for now." Rachel then said.

"Now that is wonderful." Michael answered.

He then took off his mask and tossed it aside. Rachel bit her lower lip. Michael was very handsome. Michael then laid himself out on the couch. He saw Rachel was looking at him with a certain amount of infatuation. This made him smirk in amusement.

"If you see anything you like Rachel. Please, don't hesitate to bring it to my attention." He said.

Rachel scoffed, trying to play it cool and not seem desperate.

"You have nothing I would like." She teased.

Now Michael scoffed.

"You are a terrible liar Rachel." Said Michael.

* * *

Rachel could feel herself burning red with blush. Michael could see right through her. The shape then pulled her down, causing her to land on top of him.

"Well, the least you could do is take me to dinner first." He said.

Rachel relaxed against him.

"Anyway, Jamie is asleep and our TV needs replacing. So I decided to see you and see what movies are one."

"Dracula." She said.

"That's a good one. I loved watching that as a kid." Michael replied.

Rachel reluctantly got off of Michael and turned on the TV. She and Michael soon got cozy and watched the movie together.

The next day, Rachel woke up next to Michael on the couch. At some point, she had fallen asleep on him. She smiled, and sighed contently. He looked like he could easily toss even a guy like Spitz or Tina's boyfriend, Mike through a wall. Rachel took the opportunity to get a better look at the notorious Michael Myers. His face was well formed, very angelic in appearance. At some point durning the night, he had opened up his jumpsuit. a white muscle shirt was underneath, but Rachel could see his eye catching chest and strong stomach. Peeking from under the sleeves, she could see muscular arms. She could imagine Michael being able to crush someone's skull with his strength. She did like what she saw. She liked it a lot.

* * *

 **Okay guys, so I obviously make a lot of Halloween 5 references in this. Jamie does kiss Billy on the cheek in gratitude for his gifts to her in the movie, so no one should be offended. If you are offended by an innocent, tender moment between two fictional children then you are too sensitive. So please, do not report this account of story over a reference and reimagining to something that does happen in the cinematic source. Enjoy Chapter 8. Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(November, a week before Thanksgiving)

 _By a huge hearth in a castle, a princess and a fearsome warrior were making love in her private chambers._

 _"_ _Now, my fair princess." He said huskily._

 _"_ _Yer all mine. Every part of ye is mine. Never forget that."_

 _"_ _Oh gods yes. I will remember I'm yers M'Lord." She replied._

 _Her back arched, and she mewed in pleasure._

 _"_ _Enda, I.." She said._

 _Enda kissed the princess passionately. He then pulled away._

 _"_ _I don't want ye to talk M'Lady. Ye owe me this night for all I 'ave done for ye and the King." Enda then said._

 _The princess of the Thorn tribe nodded, and allowed Enda to have his way with her all night._

* * *

Michael woke up panting. Sweat was forming on his brow; and he feel a harding sensation in a certain part of him. Michael lifted the covers and saw it within his shorts. Despite no one being with him in his room, Michael was embarrassed. He had never had to deal with that before. Grabbing a near by towel, Michael dropped it around his waist like a kilt. He needed advice.

"Laurie. Laurie. I need help. Wake up." He said.

Laurie slowly sat up.

"Jesus Michael, it's 3 am. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I umm..have a "problem"..down there." Michael said sheepishly.

Laurie turned on the night stand lamp. She realized Michael probably had very little knowledge of certain things. When Michael moved closer, the towel fell off and Laurie saw what her brother meant. It was quite clear to her what Michael's "problem" was.

"I see what you mean Michael. Don't worry, nothing is wrong. You're just hot." She said.

"But I don't feel hot. I just feel—you know—"stiff"." Michael replied.

"No no no. I mean to say that, you feel turned on. Aroused." Laurie explained.

Michael looked bashful. He had never once felt that way. Laurie smiled, and patted her brother on the back.

* * *

"Don't worry Michael. Everyone gets feelings like that. It's natural to feel that way. It's what happens when you hit puberty. You know what that is right?" She said.

Michael nodded. Sam did have a small conversation about the basics of the birds and the bees with him. Laurie then saw the scars her brother received over the years; and frowned. Seeing the results of her not understanding the nightmare her brother was forced to live brought her extreme guilt. Michael noticed the guilty look on his sister and tilted her head up to face him.

"It's not your fault Laurie. Not a bit of it is your fault." He said.

Laurie nodded, with a small smile.

"So, what caused you to get like that?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was dreaming that I was Enda and I was sleeping with the princess of the Thorn tribe." Michael answered.

He did not want to tell his sister that in his dream, the princess looked like Rachel.

"I see. Well, dreaming about love making would cause that." Laurie then saiid.

"I see. So hw can I solve my "problem"?" Asked Michael.

* * *

Laurie blushed. She was not expecting to have to talk about physical pleasure with her older brother at 3 am. Plus, she was a woman; and so felt useless in this department. However, she felt like she owed it to her brother to tell him everything she knew about men and their functions.

"Well, one way to relieve yourself of that is to take a cold shower." She said.

"Here, this is one of Jimmy's old medical books. It has a whole chapter dedicated to men and what happens down there."

Laurie handed Michael the book. She figured her brother could read about it. It was better than listening to her tip toe around the subject. Michael took the book and thanked her. He then hurried himself into the bathroom to take that cold shower.

The next day, Michael saw Rachel was buying a couple of pies at the store. He could feel his heart beat racing as she came over.

"Hello Michael." She said.

Michael smiled.

"Hello Rachel." He replied.

"Why are you getting five pies?" Michael then asked.

* * *

"It's for my church's Thanksgiving pot luck. I was asked by my pastor to buy the pies." Answered Rachel.

"Oh, you go to St. Bridget's?"

"No. I am not Catholic. I'm a cradle Protestant."

Michael nodded. His mother had been an Irish Catholic; and his father had been an Irish Druid. Every Sunday, Michael went with his family to St. Bridget's Church; but then his father and grandmother taught him the Celtic faith. Michael chose to follow the Celtic religion. Currently, he was helping Laurie relearn the Celtic faith, and was looking to find a Druid priest to initiate Jamie. Michael chuckled. His parents couldn't agree on much religion wise; but speaking to an Irish Protestant would have caused great upset with both of them.

 _Christ, my ma and da must be cursing my name in their graves._ Michael thought.

"So what church do you attend if not a fine one like St. Bridget's?" Asked Michael.

"I attend Grace Presbyterian Church."

Michael nodded.

"A Reformationist. Now I am in trouble." He joked.

* * *

Rachel chuckled.

"Don't worry Michael. I won't burn you. We stopped burning Catholics a while ago." She teased.

"Ha! The joke is on you lass. I chose the heathen way. I'm a proud follower of Druidism."

Rachel and Michael laughed. They then realized they were very close to each other. Rachel stepped back a bit. Her cheeks burned with blush.

"I should buy my pies. Good seeing you Michael." She said.

"Wait!" He said.

Rachel paused and waited.

"Are you free this weekend?" Asked the Shape.

Rachel nodded.

* * *

"I am." She responded.

"I want to take you out. Maybe we can see a movie or go on a late fall hike?"

"I'd love that. It's a date." She said, grinning.

"Wonderful. See you Saturday." Michael said.

They then parted ways. That Saturday, they went on a long hike in the state park. While walking, they swapped stories about their personal lives. Some were funny, others were sad. By the end of the date, Michael pressed his lips against Rachel in a tender kiss. Rachel felt like she would melt on the spot. Michael then went home.

 _Laurie was right. I did meet someone who makes me feel wonderful._

(Halloween Eve, 1989)

 _"_ _Hurry Jamie! He's coming!" Laurie said, fearfully._

 _"_ _Mommy, I'm scared." Jamie whimpered._

 _"_ _It's okay. Just keep running!"_

 _He was stalking them through their house. Tonight, he would end this once and for all. Tonight, he would kill them. Tonight, the Myers bloodline would be cut off. He had his frightened sister and niece cornered in Judy's bedroom. The girls trembled and cried as he slowly approached them; his knife at the ready. His breathing was heavy with the thrill of spilling blood again._

* * *

 _"_ _Michael, please don't hurt us! Michael no! No!" Laurie cried._

 _"_ _Uncle Michael, please stop! Please Uncle Michael! O God help me!" Jamie wailed._

 _Michael stabbed them over and over again. Their cries of fear and pain were soon silenced. It was over. He had fulfilled his desire to murder. Michael stood outside his house as he watched it burn to the ground; cremating his dead sister and niece inside. Michael then turned on his heel, and disappeared into the night._

Michael jolted awake from the nightmare. Panic seized him. Had he really killed them? It was all so real. Not caring that he was shirtless, Michael went to check on his niece and sister. He first went to see if Laurie was okay. To his relief, Laurie was unharmed. Michael saw Laurie had fallen asleep holding a picture of her late husband.

 _She's too proud to admit it; but she misses Jimmy very much. I can hear part of her crying for him at night._ The Shape thought to himself.

* * *

He then left Laurie's room. Michael threw on one of his mechanic suits, and went to check on Jamie. When he entered his niece's bed room, he saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed.

 _What a precious little angel._ Thought Michael.

It was true that Jamie Lloyd-Myers was indeed an angelic vision. Michael couldn't help but sit in the near by rocking chair and admire her. Michael had decided nine years ago, that he would kill for Jamie; and - if it came to it - he'd die for Jamie. That feeling never went away. If anyone tried to harm her, it would be the last mistake they ever make. Jamie shifted in her sleep slightly. Now she was flat on her back, and her hands were folded over her midsection. For minute, Michael had a disturbing vision of Jamie lying lifeless in a child's coffin with candles surrounding her. And he was kneeling before her in grief and despair. The Shape shook his head slightly to get rid of the morbid thought of his sweet niece laid out in a casket.

 _Don't think that Michael Audrey. You will never see your niece like that._ Michael said to himself.

The Shape continued to watch Jamie peacefully sleep long into the night.

"Uncle Michael?" Came Jamie's voice.

* * *

Michael cracked one eye open. It was October 30th, and he was still in his niece's room. He had clearly fallen asleep at his post.

"Morning funny face." Michael said with a grin.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream. I couldn't sleep." Michael explained.

"Does Doctor Loomis know?" She asked.

"Not yet. He will today though. I have a therapy session."

Jamie nodded and then went into the nearby bathroom to shower and get dressed. Michael felt his heart sink. He didn't want to lie to his niece like that; but it was to keep her safe. As Michael got himself ready, he saw his eyes were black and devilish. The boogeyman of Haddonfield had returned. He felt the need to kill again.

 _Kill Michael._ Said the voice in his head.

Michael put on his mask, grabbed his trusty big kitchen knife; and left the house.

* * *

(Later that same day)

Doctor Loomis was knocking on the door to the Myers house. Michael never showed up to his therapy session; which caused Loomis to feel incredibly worried for his patient. Laurie opened the door.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Laurie, where is Michael?" He replied.

"Michael left. I thought he was at his session with you. He told us that was where he was going." Responded Laurie.

"He never showed up. I thought he might be sick in bed."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure Michael is fine. He has been visiting Rachel a lot. Maybe he went to visit her. I think my brother might be in love with her."

Loomis was still worried. He knew Michael would always be at risk for a relapse. However, he tried to have faith that his most prolific patient would be able to experience everything a normal man could. That included falling in love and dating the woman of his dreams.

* * *

Michael stood outside Rachel's house. The voice in his head was screaming for him to kill. However, Michael had no intention of killing Rachel. He entered the house; and put his knife down in the kitchen. He could hear Rachel upstairs. He saw her wearing nothing but a form fitting bathrobe when she exited the shower. She yelped in surprise at seeing him. Michael removed his mask to get a better look at the Carruthers girl.

"Michael, I wasn't expecting you. I'm not even dressed." Said Rachel, blushing.

"Sorry lass. However, you know I can't stay away from you." Michael replied.

Rachel could feel her cheeks heating up. Secretly, she had been hoping for something like this to happen. Rachel then felt Michael pull her close to him. She could feel herself already going weak in her knees. She trembled slightly, as Michael began to kiss her passionately. He then began kissing her neckline. Rachel's breath caught in her throat. How did Michael know that was a great way to turn her on? Michael then led Rachel into her bedroom and shut the door.

A few hours later, Rachel awoke next to Michael. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just slept with the Boogeyman of Haddonfield.

 _Holy shit. I never thought having sex with a slasher would be so good._ Rachel thought to herself.

Rachel then opened up a secret compartment in her vanity. It had a small vial of birth control/ morning after pills. Rachel read the instructions and took the prescribed dosage on the label. She would have to remember to thank Tina and Sammy for picking up the pills. She then felt Michael's strong arms wrap around her. She smiled and showed him the birth control medicine.

"Morning after birth control pills. They prevent accidental pregnancy." She said.

Michael nodded.

"Well, we certainly don't want that now." He said.

"By the way lass, you were fantastic."

After freshening up, Michael dressed himself. He didn't want to tell Rachel that he had relapsed and wanted to kill. So he had kissed her goodbye and told her he wanted her to know she always a special place in his heart. Rachel was about to question what he meant, but he left in a hurry. Michael would lay low until Halloween. Then, his reign of terror would begin anew.

* * *

 **So that is chapter 9. I don't know when I will bring this story to a close. However, it certainly is far from over. Reviews are love.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Halloween day 1989)

It was time to kill again. Michael had spent the night in an abandoned farm house; and was ready to kill whoever the voice in his head told him too. He took off down the road in a car he stole from a neighboring house. As he traveled back to Haddonfield, he saw two young ladies dressed modestly stranded by the roadside. Their car was obviously dead. Michael stopped his car and tilted his head in a questioning manner. One of the young girls came up to him.

"Please sir, my sister and I are missionaries for Light Of The World Temple. Our car has broken down, and we need to get to Haddonfield to do God's work." Said the smaller of the girls.

Michael got out of the car and opened the passenger door for them. The older girl sat up front; and the younger sat in the back.

"Thank you sir. I am Mary and this is my little sister Grace." Said Mary.

Michael nodded. He then pulled back on to the road. He took out a notepad and began writing.

 _You girls said Haddonfield right?_

"Yes sir. To do our missionary work. It's God's will we go there."

* * *

 _Well, I wouldn't go there today if I were you. Bad things might happen._

Mary gasped when she saw what Michael had written. She then smiled sympathetically.

"Bad things happen all the time everywhere sadly." She said softly.

"It's because of the Devil. He is king of this world." Grace chimed in.

"But that is why we must go out and spread Christ's teachings. We want to win this world for the Lord." Mary explained.

"Do you believe in God?" Asked Grace.

Michael gestured his hand in a way to say _"Somewhat."_

"Are you a Christian?" Mary asked.

 _Great. Just what I need. A fucking 1 1/2 hour talk about worshipping some poor Jewish carpenter that was tortured to death by Roman Crucifixion thousands of years ago._ Michael thought.

* * *

Mary and Grace could heard the low grunt Michael made; as he scribbled on the note pad his response.

 _I have an inter-religious upbringing. My mother was Catholic. My father was Celtic Druid. I prefer Druidism. So yes, I do believe in a god; as well as a goddess. Several of them actually._

Michael could see Mary became crestfallen at his response. However, she perked up.

"Well, I just feel I have to let you know sir; that God loves you and wants you to get to know him. Mind if I tell you about him?" Said she.

Michael tensed slightly. He had hoped his response would have discouraged the missionary girls from engaging him further. However, it seemed that it had only inspired them to talk more. Sighing, Michael gestured for them to speak. It was a long ride back to Haddonfield. Michael was relieved to see the gas station with the "cookie woman" sign. Michael let the girls out of his car. He was shocked when they hugged him.

"Thanks mister. If it weren't for you; we would not have been able to get here." Grace said.

"We will pray for you." Mary then said.

Before they could hug Michael again, he shrunk back and sped off in his car.

* * *

(Halloween night)

Michael Myers had them cornered in a barn. Tina, Mike, Samantha, Spitz; even Brady and Sheriff Meeker's daughter were all on The Shape's hit list. Mike and Brady were the toughest boys in town. So they tried to take him down. Michael, however, threw the boys off of him. With a quick slash from his knife, Michael ended Mike's existence. The next victim was Brady. Michael broke the former Haddonfield High School jock's neck with his own bare hands. After offing the two toughest boys, the rest of them were too easy to kill. First was Meeker's girl, followed by Spitz and Samantha. The only one left was Tina. Michael loomed over the cowering Tina like a massive storm cloud. He then hauled Tina to her feet.

"Please Michael! Please let me go! I promise, I won't say anything! Just let me go home!" She cried.

Michael had had enough of hearing the obnoxious girl's pitiful cries and begging.

 _They always beg for mercy before they are punished. Hehehe. Deirdre begged for mercy too._

Michael had just stabbed Tina, when he heard someone calling for him.

"Uncle Michael!"

* * *

 _Jamie!? What the fuck is she doing here!?_

Little Jamie had no idea that she was putting herself in great peril. Michael threw the dead Tina aside; and began following the voice of his niece. When he exited the barn, he saw his niece was wearing a fairy dress. Jamie saw the blood on her uncle and his knife and ran into the woods.

 _Crap!_

Michael then went after his niece into the woods. His rage had risen to new levels. His own niece was betraying him. Just like Judy had, and just like Deirdre had. He followed her deep into the woods. Until they reached an old victorian house. Jamie saw her uncle was coming for her. Taking a deep breath, the little girl ran into the old house through the front door. The Shape gave chase.

Inside the house, Michael stalked his defenseless niece. Unknown to the both of them, Loomis, Rachel, Laurie; and the Haddonfield Police Department were en route to them. Back inside the old house, all Hell was loose. Jamie ran scared through through every nook and cranny. Michael was punching and stabbing his way through all barricades. He would get her if she wasn't careful. Michael soon had her trapped in the attic room. Michael stared his niece down, rage boiling his blood hot. All the little girl could do was curl up at her uncle's feet and cry; waiting for the pain of his blade cutting into her. However, the action caused Michael to freeze, as his mind traveled back to a time forgotten.

* * *

Flashback:

 _Enda and his men walked through the ransacked village. They had done the Lord Myers a great favor by ridding him of this opposing tribe. Everyone was dead. However, among the carnage, Enda saw a small figure running around in the shadows. He soon came upon a decimated farm. In the house was the sole survivor of his campaign. A little girl, who just curled up by his feet and cried. She was clearly awaiting her doom at his hands. However, Enda could not bring himself to kill her. Thrusting his sword into his sheath, Enda scooped up the little girl in his arms._

 _She was bruised, cold; and obviously frightened half to death - but besides that, unharmed. Enda carried the girl back to his men. When they saw the child with their leader, the Thorn warriors were taken aback. Never once did Enda spare anyone. Before anyone could question it, Enda barked out his orders._

 _"_ _I want ye to see to it, that the wee lass is seen by our healer. Give her a hot meal; and put proper clothes on her. It's cold, the journey home is long ; an' I don' need her to freeze on me." Enda said briskly._

 _"_ _Oh an', if any o' ye try an' harm her. I will personally stuff ye into the wicker man."_

 _"_ _Yes sir." The men all responded fearfully._

 _In time, Enda loved the foundling girl as his own. He named her after the Celtic goddess of war; and she grew up to be like her adopted parents. A strong willed, fearsome ruler - whose very name struck fear into the hearts of all people._

End Flashback:

* * *

Michael had come out of his rage. He then realized he had been dangerously close to making his worst nightmare a reality. He had almost killed his niece. Michael stuck his knife in a near by wall; and picked the little girl up. He held her to him, as if she was a delicate porcelain doll.

"Jamie, what are you doing here lass?" Asked Michael.

Jamie stopped crying at the sound of her uncle's voice.

"Uncle Michael, you ran away from us. I didn't want you to be lost and alone. So I came to find you. But all I found was the Boogeyman." Replied Jamie.

If words could kill, then Michael Myers would have been dead on the floor. His niece was right in what she had said; but that did not stop the hurt they caused him. It burned him deeper than the one bullet lodged in his torso. Michael sighed in sadness; and hugged his niece. He could feel their psychic connection activate.

* * *

 _I know you are sorry Uncle Michael. I was just so afraid._

 _I know honey. I should not have put you through that._

 _I love you Uncle Michael._

 _I love you too; my little shadow._

 _Shadow?_

 _Because you seem to want to be wherever I am. You want to follow me like my own shadow does._

 _Makes sense. Every shape has a shadow._

 _Hahahaha. They sure do lassie._

Jamie was still in her uncle's embrace when they heard the sirens.

* * *

"Michael Myers. This is Sheriff Meeker. We have you surrounded. Come out with Jamie, slowly." Came Meeker's voice.

Jamie looked up at her uncle.

"I'm scared." Jamie said.

Michael patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't be. They won't hurt you. It's me they are after." Michael replied.

"I know that. I'm scared for you. What they will do to you." Jamie then said.

Michael was touched. His niece was afraid for his safety.

 _Sometimes I wonder if she really is an angel._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Michael and Jamie began to make their way towards the front door. Slowly, and carefully; they navigated the abandoned house. As they reached each lower level, the house gave a groan. Jamie gulped and Michael exhaled steadily as they felt the stair beneath them tremble. Michael volunteered to go down first. If the stairs could tolerate his weight; then Jamie would be okay.

Another groan came from the old house. Jamie cautiously descended the stairs. They were soon just feet from the front door. The house shook and groaned. Michael froze, as he sensed something bad was about to happen. Then he heard it. The splintering of wood. The house was going to fall right on them. Michael rushed forward and used a similar tactic he used to send an electrician named Bucky into a power source the night before. Picking up Jamie, he threw her into a soft mud puddle outside the house. However, before he could make it out, the floor broke underneath his feet; and Michael fell through into the basement. The house soon fell all around, and on top of him.

"No!" Cried Laurie and Rachel.

"Uncle…?" Asked Jamie.

"Oh Michael." Said Loomis, sadly.

Sheriff Meeker and the Haddonfield PD watched, as the house buried Michael within its bowels. There was no way any man could have survived that. Jamie cried in her mother's embrace. Laurie and Rachel also sobbed. Michael was surely dead this time. However, not long after the dust settled; Michael unburied himself from the ruins. He then laid on his back. Every part of him ached. Michael was rushed to a large hospital in a town not far from Haddonfield called Springwood. There, he would undergo treatment for his injuries before being transferred to Smith's Grove to recover.

* * *

 **Well here is chapter 10. I plan to wrap things up next chapter. Reviews are love.**

 **Author's note: Please take note of the neighboring town to Haddonfield. This is crucial information for upcoming stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _This was how it ended. King Enda of the Myers family clan laid in bed , waiting for death to finally conquer him. His wife, the Queen of the Thorn tribe pressed a wet cloth against his fore head. Enda coughed, and felt a wave of pain every time he inhaled._

 _"_ _Sharon." He said weakly._

 _Enda could taste blood - his blood - pooling in the back of his throat._

 _"_ _The arrow that struck me. Had a plague put upon it."_

 _Queen Sharon nodded. All her life, she had been groomed to be the vicious matriarch of clan Myers; as well as the dark and terrible ruler of the Thorn tribe. All her life, she felt no love; only coldness. Now, the only man she had ever loved was dying. The man who had taken her family name as his own; was struggling to spend what precious, little time he had left with her. For once in her life, Sharon wanted to cry. What began as an arrangement for beneficial purposes, had bloomed into passionate love between two souls who were reputed to be "pure evil". Enda could see the smallest tear running down his wife's cheek. Lifting a shaky hand, he brushed it away._

* * *

 _Like Sharon, Enda felt that his heart was being slowly torn to shreds all over again. At first, he had only taken her as his wife to get his mind off of Deirdre. However, he had managed to fall in love with her as much as he had loved Deirdre; and even twice as more. Now, he was dying; as a fairly young king. At least, the true love of his life was at his side._

 _"_ _Enda, please stay with me." Said Sharon._

 _"_ _I'm sorry lass. Me time is come. May the gods bless ye and save ye M'Lady." Replied Enda._

 _Sharon couldn't hold back her sorrow. She cried, as she kissed her husband one last time. Enda embrace her._

 _"_ _I 'ave until the horns blow, signifying the summer's end. Then, the Lord of Samhain shall come to bring me to where I may slumber and feast until the end."_

 _Sharon sniffled and held Enda close to her. When the Druids blew their horns, Enda expired in his wife's arms._

 _"_ _Enda!? Enda!" She cried._

* * *

 _Queen Sharon then tenderly gave her beloved Enda one final kiss, before laying him back down. Samhain always began with everyone wearing masks to drive away the evil spirits and fairies. Sharon Myers dried her eyes, washed her face, and fixed herself to look like nothing happened. An expressionless mask carved from white stone was the perfect thing for the head of the Myers family to wear. Sharon fastened the mask to the front of her face. Only her dark, black eyes and thin red lips could be seen. And so the Queen of Thorn tribe, for one night, became nothing more but a shape amongst her people._

"That is a terribly sad ending to my ancestor's life Gigi" Jamie said.

Deborah Myers clasped her great-grand daughter's hand in comfort.

"That it is. However, times are different now. But you must remember where you come from." She said.

"Are you saying there is still a Thorn Cult?" Laurie asked.

The old woman sighed.

"If I said no, I'd be lying. Jamie, you must understand something. That goes for you also Laurie. The Cult of Thorn has changed since ancient times. However, unlike other Celtic cults; it was not for the better. It was by some divine providence our family embraced the Christianization of Ireland when it did. The members of the Thorn Cult are the evil ones, not us."

* * *

Jamie and Laurie nodded. Deborah Myers said good night and left. Laurie then tucked her daughter in and went to bed. Jamie swiftly fell asleep.

Jamie's Dream:

 _Jamie was at Smith's Grove, walking down a long, white hallway. She wanted to find her Uncle Michael. She had to tell him something important. As she walked past many cells and rooms, she spotted the cell her uncle occupied. To her surprise, it was empty. Jamie stepped into the cell. Before she could realize what was going one, the door to it slammed shut and locked itself._

 _"_ _Hey! What's going on!? Let me out! Help!" Jamie yelled._

 _Jamie then heard another girl giggling. It was a dark giggle, like a creepy doll's laughter. Then, she heard the mysterious girl singing._

 _"_ _One. Two. I am coming for you."_

 _"_ _Whoever you are, I'm not afraid! Come out and face me like a nine year old!" Jamie said._

 _The white walls of Smith's Grove, soon became a red hot factory boiler room. And out from the shadows, came another little girl. She wore a purple and pink stripped sweater, with rhinestone letters that spelled out the phrase 'Believe in your dreams', a pink skirt; and a purple fedora. Jamie was taken aback. She was expecting something more creepier than this._

* * *

 _"_ _Hi. I'm Jamie Myers." Jamie said._

 _"_ _Oh come on! You weren't even a bit scared?" Said the other girl._

 _Jamie shook her head._

 _"_ _No. A bit startled and slightly creeped out. But I wasn't scared."_

 _The other girl then approached Jamie._

 _"_ _But I am a dream demon. Well, half dream demon." She said._

 _"_ _I see. So what is your name?" Jamie asked._

 _"_ _I'm Alice Krueger."_

 _"_ _Pleased to meet you." Jamie replied._

 _"_ _Likewise." Said Alice._

 _The girls shook hands._

End of Jamie's dream:

* * *

Jamie woke up the next day in better spirits. She had a feeling the girl she met in her dream was real.

(Springwood Medical Center Hospital)

Michael was sleeping in his hospital bed. However, his dream was far from pleasant. He was having a terrible nightmare that involved a man with burned skin, a bladed glove, stripped sweater, dark pants; and a brown fedora. The guy called himself Freddy Krueger. Michael fought hard against Freddy in the dream world. Michael eventually won. However, Freddy had glimpsed Michael's deepest fears. Michael had the oddest feeling he would meet the dream demon again some day. When Michael woke, he was in the ambulance headed for Smith's Grove. Little did he know, that his niece had encountered Freddy's daughter in her own dream.

(Smith's Grove, Dr. Wynn's office)

Dr. Wynn was going over the daily paperwork. He then realized that today Michael would be returned to the sanitarium. This made Wynn very happy. Michael would be easy to access whilst incarcerated there. Which meant the time was nearing to put his plan into action. And just what is Wynn's plan? Well, that is a tale for another time.

The End.

* * *

 **And that complete's "Bringing Up Jamie". I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love!**

 **Notes from the Author: the only OCs I own are the few minor characters (i.e. The judge, he surgeon, Father O'Connor, Princess/Queen Sharon Myers). I used the name of Michael's mother in the Rob Zombie remake (Deborah) as the first name of Michael and Laurie's grandmother. I literally could not think of a name for the OC princess Enda wound up marrying until this chapter. And just below this note is a trailer**

* * *

 _ **All he knew was the saw...**_

 _ **All she knew was beauty..**_

 _ **"Well now, lookie what we got here. Fresh Meat."**_

 _ **"I am Melanie. What's your name sir?"**_

 _ **"Thomas Hewitt. At your service Miss Melanie."**_

 **From the creator of "Bringing up Jamie", "Winter Surprise", and "Love and Hockey Masks"...**

 **Comes a story about a lone star slasher...**

 **And his battle to hold on to what is left of his humanity...**

 **BlackAdderGirl presents...**

 **"The Heart Of The Saw"**


End file.
